


Утро - для прощания

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Мерлейн оставляет клан // Фик написан для команды WTF Arslan Senki 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017





	

В детстве всё просто. Отец может быть пьяным и добрым или трезвым и злым. Каша бывает вкусной, а бывает – пустой. Пятнистые серовато-коричневые яйца в степных гнёздах вкусные всегда. Заяц должен быть быстрым, если нет – значит, больной и его мясо лучше отдать собакам. Лук может быть красив, но слишком тяжел. Тетива может порезать пальцы. Сестра может орать, царапаться и кусаться, хуже дикой кошки, и связываться с дурочкой – себе дороже, поэтому ценные для тебя вещи лучше припрятать, чтобы не обижать, когда начнёт выпрашивать.  
  
В детстве просто, а взрослому что со всем этим делать?  
  
Мерлейн смотрел на свои мальчишечьи сокровища – кусок задубевшей шкуры, из которой он так и не сделал себе пояс; горсть сериканских, «дырявых» монеток; верёвка-ошейник любимого пса, издохшего аккурат к его восьмилетию; травяной браслетик Лалы, которая ему так нравилась ещё год назад, а сейчас – родила, пополнела и погрубела. Резную лошадку, когда-то казавшуюся большой и красивой, а теперь – потрескавшуюся и свободно прячущуюся в ладони. Бабкин подарок – коробок сухой киновари. И мамин – кинжал с бронзовой рукоятью.  
  
От отца у него нет ничего, кроме шрама на ключице. Это Мерлейн сунулся к нему – боги знают зачем, а сам он забыл напрочь – через три дня как похоронили маму. Он что-то спросил, или предложил, или просто обернулся невовремя, а отец оттолкнул его так сильно, что пацанёнок отлетел к частоколу, на котором женщины развесили шкуры на просушку, и какой-то из острых жердей пропорол кожу до кости. Рана оказалась подлой и загнила, и правая рука некоторое время отказывалась работать, он уже думал, что навсегда останется левшой, как сухорукий Бабар, а Альфрид меняла перевязки, смазывала края щипучей мазью, смешно сопела от старательности курносым, веснушчатым носом, и ругала его дураком.  
  
Мама лечила лучше. У мамы всё получалось лучше, Альфрид от неё ничего не взяла, кроме цвета глаз и волос, но ведь Мерлейн точно так же рыж и кареглаз. А отец всё равно всегда любил её сильнее, чем старшего сына и наследника.  
  
«Уже не наследника», – мысленно поправил сам себя Мерлейн и горько ухмыльнулся, складывая «богатства» обратно в платок и оставляя под матрасом в шатре. Теперь всё равно, кто их найдёт. Он забрал с собой только краску, монетки и кинжал. Он уже вырос, ему тринадцать, он способен расстаться с игрушками и заблуждениями.  
  
Он забрал акинак и лук. И стрелы – он выточил их сам, и перья собрал, и даже деньги, за которые куплены железные наконечники с наклепом, сам отобрал у нелепого «охранника» того торгаша, чей караван зотты остановили с месяц назад. Он прихватил с собой верёвку – без крепкого аркана ни в степи, ни в горах делать нечего. Он вывел из загородки своего коня, и умница Черныш даже не всхрапнул, не разбудил никого в стойбище, не выдал их обоих.  
  
От реки наползал густой осенний туман, до восхода солнца было ещё далеко, а отсутствие сына Хальташ заметит только к закату, если проспится. Остальные тоже решат, что Мерлейн уехал на охоту, и не всполошатся – никому он не нужен и никто не будет его искать.  
  
Он напоил коня, приторочил к седлу лук и худую котомку с вещами. И уже собрался запрыгнуть в седло, когда кто-то больно ткнул его пальцем в бок.  
  
– Ты дурак, – сообщила ему сестрица, грозно глядя на него – снизу вверх, потому что за последний год Мерлейн здорово вытянулся, а Альфрид как была пигалицей, так и осталась. – Тупица и болван. Куда ты собрался? Отец протрезвеет и передумает. Он просто не любит, когда с ним пререкаются, вот и всё.  
  
– Я съезжу на разведку и вернусь, – зачем-то соврал Мерлейн, но она не поверила.  
  
– Он передумает, – упрямо повторила Альфрид. – Он тебя любит.  
  
Мерлейн только головой мотнул.  
  
– Ты же один из клана! Что тебе делать там?  
  
– Мир смотреть. Знаешь, сколько всего за горами? – он махнул рукой, указывая на север. – Я доеду до самого моря. Наймусь к кому-нибудь на службу. Увижу города. Диковинных зверей с горбами и длинными шеями. Девушек с белоснежной кожей и мягкими волосами…  
  
Альфрид скривила противную рожу, и он мстительно добавил:  
– … в сто раз красивее тебя.  
  
Она скривилась ещё сильнее, как будто могла заплакать, и Мерлейн быстро отвернулся и ещё раз проверил узел у седла, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.  
  
– Я буду свободным и счастливым.  
  
– Ты сдохнешь от голода. Тебя заберут в рабы. Или убьют ради меча и сапог.  
  
Мерлейн глянул на носки своих сапог. Они были действительно хорошими, тюркскими и почти не заношенными.  
  
– Пусть только попробуют!  
  
Альфрид всё ещё стояла рядом, слишком близко, и ему было трудновато забираться на коня. Стояла, дурочка, и сопела от злости и непонятной Мерлейну обиды.  
  
– А даже если и так, я всё равно никогда сюда не вернусь. Ты оставайся здесь и живи от набега до набега. А я стану сам себе хозяин, и никого больше не буду слушаться. Никогда.  
  
– И даже скучать не будешь? – с недоверием спросила сестра.  
  
Мерлейн выразительно хмыкнул и обвел рукой сонное стойбище:  
– Никогда!  
  
– Ну и ладно, - она сунула ему в руки связку лепешек и бурдюк с кисляком и повернулась спиной. – Я тоже не буду. Толку скучать по такому дураку?  
  
Мерлейн еду взял, но когда хотел сказать «спасибо», язык будто к нёбу присох, подвёл его. Вместо этого он, наконец, забрался в седло и легко стукнул пятками вороные бока.  
  
Стоило всё-таки что-то сказать. А что: «прощай» или «до свидания»? Мерлейн обернулся, но Альфрид уже зашагала к своему шатру, орать ей вслед было глупо. Он пожал плечами, развернул Черныша и поехал к тракту, по которому можно было добраться в крепость Рудбара, поступить там на службу и перебыть осень и зиму. А потом он направится дальше, на север. Доедет до Внутреннего моря, узнает, насколько оно большое, может, попадёт на корабль. Заработает столько монет, сколько никто из клана в жизни не видел. Может быть, даже научится жить среди городских камней и перестанет красить алым руки и лицо.  
  
Он ехал навстречу мечтам, свободе и приключениям, сквозь зябкий туман, думал, стоит ли закутаться в плащ или тот быстро станет влажным и тяжелым. И ресницы у него повлажнели тоже из-за тумана. Наверняка.


End file.
